Return of the banished Hyuuga
by Ichirou
Summary: What will happen when someone from Hinata's past returns to Konoha, much to the displeasure of her father. How far will Hiashi go to keep him away from Hinata? Read and find out. Please read and review. -complete-
1. Hyuuga returns

It was a beautiful winter day in Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the one I made for this story because I am not cool like that.

It was a beautiful winter day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the snow soft and welcoming, and the smell of cooking noodles from the nearby ramen stand filled the air. The streets were almost bare since most were in their houses spending the days after Christmas with their families. A certain blue-haired kunoichi was walking down the street towards the Hyuuga manor. The place she called home. As she neared the gate at the beginning of the path that leads to the manor's front door, she saw her father on the front step talking to . . . As her eyes landed on the man arguing with her father, she stopped dead. _Could it be? _She started sprinting up the path to the manor.

As she got closer and closer, she was able to hear what was said between her father and someone she had not seen for a long time. "I told you, you're no longer welcome here. And besides, Hinata isn't even here at the moment. But even if she was, I would not let you see her." Hiashi said menacingly. The other man didn't even seem fazed by Hiashi's harsh words. "I have just come to wish her happy birthday, and that is all." the other man said calmly. _My birthday? I had completely forgotten about it. _She thought as she neared the two men. "I don't care, you are not seeing her!" Hiashi said with a scowl, but as soon as these words left his mouth, he noticed Hinata just barely five meters away. The other man noticed this and turned to see the very one he was looking for coming ever closer. "Ichirou!" she called, reaching the two men and stopping about a foot from them. "Hey sis, happy birthday. How's it been?" Ichirou said as he knelt, embracing Hinata. "Hinata, go inside." Hiashi said, upset as to Ichirou getting to see Hinata after all. "B-but father . . ." she said, looking down. "Now!" he shouted, and afterwards she reluctantly obeyed, glancing back at her brother. "Why have you become so cold?" Ichirou said, turning and walking down the path.

_I haven't seen her in years, to think that he would have the decency to let me see her for at least a few minutes. Something tells me that he will never forgive me. _As Ichirou walked, lost deep in thought, he bumped into a certain orange-clad ninja. "Hey watch it . . ." Naruto said, but paused as he saw the eyes of the Hyuuga family and the face of one that he had met before. "Ichirou, is that you? It is! When did you get back? How've you been? What . . ." Ichirou held his hands up asking for silence. "One question at a time Naruto, one at a time." Ichirou said, already flustered. "First of all, I got back last night. Second of all, I've been better. Now what were you saying?" Ichirou stated very calmly. "I was asking what you were doing back here after so long." Naruto said. "Well, solitude wasn't exactly my idea of a life, so I came back here. But I haven't been very welcomed so far. I dropped in at Hinata's to say happy birthday but was welcomed by the ever waiting yells of father." Ichirou finished this statement with a sigh, looking to the ground. "Hey that is what I was just going by to do, you should come. Maybe your father will let you in if I am there." Naruto said hopefully. "You being there used to make people look at you with an angry disposition then turn away. Well, at least I hope that that has changed." Ichirou said, looking at Naruto as he said this. "I think the main reason though is that Hinata and I are dating." As he said this, a very surprised look came across Ichirou's face. "Since when? Ah well, doesn't matter. Congratulations. That must not have gone over well with father." Ichirou said, chuckling at the thoughts of Hiashi's possible reaction to being told that. "Thanks. And yeah, it was a very weird conversation. Either way, let's get going." After finishing this, the two started walking back down the street to the Hyuuga manor.

A/N: I am new to writing so please read and review. More chapters to come and most of them should be longer. Thank you for taking the time to read this very bad note.


	2. Explanation time

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the one I made for this story because I am not cool like that

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the one I made for this story because I am not cool like that.

As the two were making their way to the Hyuuga manor, a certain two kunoichi also were heading in the same general direction. Each with their own stupid insult for each other, but still close friends no matter what they say. "Hey Sakura, hey Ino, where are you two heading?" Ichirou asked seeing them walk by. "Hey Ichirou, we're heading to Hinata's birthday party. I take it that is where you are going too?" They said, still walking about 3 meters in front of them. "Yeah, let's just hope I am more welcomed this time." Ichirou said with a sigh. Just then the two kunoichi stopped and looked back, surprise written all over their faces. "ICHIROU!?" They said in unison. "I was waiting for that to click. And yeah, it's me." After hearing this, the two bowled him over in a hug. "We missed you! Where were you for so long?" Sakura said, as Naruto laughed at Ichirou for getting not onto his back on the snow."

"Hidden mist village. I took up a job as a simple farmer for a few years. Took them a while to figure out who I really was. But they eventually did, so I had to run for it before they killed me, so here I am." Ichirou said, with a smile on his face. The four looked up to see the Hyuuga edge of the Hyuuga manor to their right, and looked back. Back about 8 meters was the gate. They had passed the gate because they were so absorbed in their conversation. They walked back to the Hyuuga manor and up the path, eventually reaching the front door. Naruto knocked and after a moment the door swung open. Neji looked at the group until his eyes fell on Ichirou.

"You're not supposed to be here. You know that." Neji said to Ichirou, much more calmly than Hiashi had said not too long ago. Just then Hiashi arrived at the door. "What is it Neji?" But then he looked up and saw Ichirou. "I already told you to leave. Now ge . . ." before Hiashi finished this, he was greeted to knuckles hitting him in the stomach making him double over, then in the face, knocking him on his back. "I'm sorry father, but your grudge has clouded your judgment." Ichirou said, bringing his fist back to his side and unclenching it, then walking into the room. The three at the door and the one standing just inside stood their awestruck. Hinata rushed to the door after hearing her father fall, seeing him on the floor and seeing Ichirou walking inside, she rushed to her father's side. "Father, a-are you alright?" she asked as Hiashi began to sit up staring at Ichirou coldly.

He stood up and ran towards Ichirou, hitting him in the back of the neck. Just as Ichirou started to fall, his bodied exploded into water as another Ichirou was standing right behind the first one, with his byakugan activated. You'll never learn, will you? Ichirou said, sighed, then continued walking towards the main room where the party was being held.

As he entered the room, he saw that Hanabi, Kiba, Lee, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Ten Ten were already their. They grew silent upon seeing him entered the room. Just then, Naruto ran up to Ichirou. "What was all that about? Naruto asked, making everyone look around them to see Hiashi pulling himself up from the ground, then wiping the blood from his mouth. "Father still holds a pointless grudge and refuses to move on." Ichirou said, sighing. "What exactly did you do?" Kiba asked, very confused about why what just happened had happened. "I'll tell you when everyone else gets here." Ichirou said, looking away from everyone towards the man he had just knocked over.

Then the doorbell rang and Neji opened it again to see Shikamaru and Choji at the door and Shino close behind. "How many more are coming?" Ichirou asked, glad to see that so many people cared about his sister. "One more, but that is Kakashi and he is always fashionably late." Sakura said as her and Ino walked into the room. "Well, he already knows the story so then I guess I can start." Ichirou said as he sat down in a chair as everyone else moved into the room. Everyone except Hiashi that is, who stood their in the doorway, mad at letting Ichirou overpower him like that. _Just how far has he come?_ Hiashi wondered as he made his way into the other room, not wanting to be near his only son.

"What story?" Choji asked as he also sat, down, immediately pulling out a bag of chips. "Ichirou was going to tell us why Hinata's father is so mad at him." Naruto said, sitting down next to Hinata and putting his arm around her, bringing a blush across her face. "Well, it started like this. A few days before I left, father accompanied me on a mission. When we came across the target and were attacked by his body guards, father . . ." A cloud of smoke appeared in the center of everyone making everyone save for Ichirou to jump back. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked, standing there in the center of everyone. "Kakashi, you're late like usual. Oh well, I have already started so I am not restarting. And yeah, I was in the middle of telling them why father dislikes me." Ichirou said, as Kakashi looked at everyone, then crossed over and sat down in one of the chairs. "As I was saying, father noticed that I refused to fight with the . . ." Kakashi cut in again. "You were only that far into the story? Then I guess I didn't miss much." Kakashi said. "Noticed that I refused to fight with the clan's fighting style, the gentle-fist. After the fight he asked me why I did not use it and I told him why. He never looked at me the same way again. In fact he told me to pack my things and leave for forsaking the clan by refusing to use their technique." Ichirou finished with a depressed look, then looked towards the ground again. "What was the reason?" Sakura asked, with a scared look. The thought of his reason making his father make him leave left her thinking that what he thought was truly something bad.

"I told him that the gentle-fist was cruel. Plugging the chakra-points of a person can immobilize them or kill them if you plug too many. To me this is cruel and overly brutal." Ichirou said, looking back up to the others. "That is why he hates me. That is why he did not want me here. That is why I left." Ichirou finished, bringing a shock to his sisters' faces. "That is why you left? All this time it was because of father?" Hinata said quivering. "Don't hate him for his reason. I see his point. I just don't think it is a good one. Don't hate him. Please don't. No matter what he has done to me, it should not change how you feel about him. He is still the same man that you have known all your life." Ichirou said sternly. Hinata nodded at this then fell silent.

"Well, enough of that depressing story, this is a party is it not? Let's get started with the happy already!" Ichirou finished this with a shout, causing everyone to rise with a smile, quickly agreeing to what was said. Hiashi heard this and left the room he was in, went into the other room where everyone else was, walked to the closet and pulled out a beautiful cake with the words "Happy 16th birthday Hinata" written on it. All the time, never looking at Ichirou, but towards everyone else. _How long is this going to take? _Ichirou thought, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as the party began.

A/N: Hopefully this chapter was better. Well, that was a little interesting story wasn't it? Now you know why he was exiled. Will Hiashi ever let go and move on? How about we wait and find out


	3. Fight to the Finish!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the one I made for this story because I am not cool like that

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the one I made for this story because I am not cool like that.

The following morning was the annual Shinobi Tournament. At the break of dawn many ninja were gathered at the Hokage building for registration. At the front of the line was Lee, followed by Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Ichirou, Kiba, and a whole lot of other ninja that don't really matter. As Ichirou's turn at the counter came, Tsunade looked up to see the Hyuuga. "I was wondering when you would be back." Tsunade said, smiling. "Yeah, I'm back." Ichirou said. "Wonder if this is going to go how last time went. Well, anyway, what age group are you going to be in this year?" Tsunade asked. "The group for 18-25 year olds." Ichirou said calmly. Hmm, this will be a very interesting year for that group. Either way, you're registered. You may continue inside." Tsunade said with a smile. _I wonder what all he's got cooked up for this year. _Tsunade thought as memories of the last tournament filled her mind.

She looked back up to continue the registration. As Ichirou continued inside, he passed by a ninja by the name of Mitsurugi. "So, you're the talk of the town from what I hear." He said coldly. "Well, wait till I carve you up in that tournament." He continued. "What gives you that idea?" Ichirou asked calmly. "I've won this tournament for the last 3 years. I would never lose to the likes of you." He said with a sort of "I'm better than everyone" attitude. "My advise, don't get cocky." Ichirou warned then walked off. _I'm going to enjoy crushing him._ Mitsurugi thought as he walked in the opposite direction.

After about 20 minutes, the tournament began. The tournament went on for a few hours until the quarterfinals began. Neji beat out Kiba, and Kiba walked to the stands grumbling the whole way. Neji lost to Naruto in the semi-finals as Lee lost to Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke fought a long, drawn out battle with Naruto emerging victorious. Much to the delight of Hinata. Then it was the finals for Ichirou. As his opponent walked out, he recognized the face of Mitsurugi. "Looks like this is where your luck ends Ichirou." Mitsurugi said with a smile on his face. "We won't know that till the end. Neither of us knows what the other has in store since neither of us has used a single jutsu all tournament." Ichirou said calmly. "Doesn't matter, you're still going to lose." Mitsurugi said confidently. "Don't get your hopes up." Ichirou said and as he uttered this the bell for the match rang.

Ichirou did a few quick hands signs. "Immolation jutsu!" He called as the air around him grew very hot. The grass started to wither and die. The air around him seemed like steam. Mitsurugi pulled a katana from its sheath and rushed Ichirou. As the blade fell, Ichirou brought his hands together, on the blade! As he held the blade, the metal started to become red with heat as Mitsurugi yelped and dropped the blade. As Mitsurugi recuperated from this, he drew a kunai. Then Ichirou did something very strange. He started leaping to random points of the arena walls, with his last leap going right in front of and past Mitsurugi to the other side of the arena. Mitsurugi suspiciously looked down, seeing a trip wire right in front of his feet. "Wow Ichirou, this is the saddest trap ever." Mitsurugi called out. _What is he doing? Ichirou would never do something as obvious as that! _Naruto thought. He stepped over the wire. _**SNAP.**_

There was another wire. Wires from seemingly everywhere whipped around, encasing Mitsurugi's legs, trapping him where he stood. Ichirou leapt, landing right in front of Mitsurugi. "I told you not to get cocky." Ichirou said. Then a kunai flew from Mitsurugi's hand right into Ichirou's chest. Ichirou doubled over and slumped to the ground. "See! I told you not to mess with me! You see that refs? I won again." As he said this, Mitsurugi started to laugh maniacally. "NO!" Naruto yelled. _This didn't happen, this couldn't have. Ichirou can't be dead. He just can't! _Naruto thought. Tears started to well up in Hinata's, Sakura's, Ten-Ten's, and Ino's eyes.

Ichirou exploded into a puddle of water. "How stupid do you think I am?" Ichirou asked, as he appeared just a few feet away from Mitsurugi. He slashed two wires at his side bringing wires whipping around trapping Mitsurugi's arms. Ichirou did many hand signs which took about a minute to form everyone. "Fire Art: Flame scythe jutsu!" He called. 10 swords materialized before him. The hilt looked to be made f a stone that was black as ebony, but the blade was made of pure fire. Each of them in turn slashed a flaming arc that collided with the trapped, struggling Mitsurugi. After the 10th slash, Mitsurugi stopped struggling. "Help him, he needs medical attention." Ichirou said calmly as he walked towards the exit of the arena.

Medical ninja untied the man and took him towards the hospital. Hiashi looked on in pure shock. The only thought on his mind was this. _When did Ichirou achieve this much power and skill? _Tsunade then entered the arena to award the winners of the divisions a trophy with their name inscribed on the plaque. Tsunade looked at Ichirou wonderingly as she handed him his trophy and he exited, without saying a word.

A/N: Not the best of fight scenes I know. But I am still new to writing and will get better. More to come, please review. Your reviews are wanted and if they have some advice, all the better.


	4. All is Forgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the one I made for this story because I am not cool like that

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the one I made for this story because I am not cool like that.

A couple days after the New Year, as Ichirou was walking the streets of Konoha early one morning, he was approached by Naruto. "What is it Naruto?" Ichirou asked with a wondering look. "Grandma Tsunade wants us in her office, immediately." Naruto said and leapt off towards the Hokage office. _What is this all about?_ Ichirou thought as he raced after Naruto. As Ichirou touched down outside of the office, he stood and opened the doors. In the office, he saw Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Hiashi standing in the room opposite the Hokage. "What is this all about?" Ichirou asked, his look landing on his father.

"You five have an A rank mission. Normally you would be doing a C or B rank mission as you are only Chuunin, but we don't have the Jounin to spare for this mission. That is why Ichirou and Hiashi are going. Also, Ichirou will lead this mission" Tsunade said sternly drawing a look of shock to everyone's face, including Hiashi's. "But I am only a Chuunin as well, how can I lead this group?" Ichirou asked in bewilderment. "Not anymore, your performance at the tournament only confirmed our suggestion for making you a Jounin." Tsunade said without even losing the sternness in her voice. "Fine, I accept this new rank and all of the responsibilities that come with it. But that will have to wait, what is the mission Lady Tsunade?" Ichirou finished.

"Your mission is to go into the outskirts of Fire Country and track down a crime lord and his gang. Now I warn you that this will be no small task. There are six of them if I remember correctly. So you will be at a small disadvantage when it comes to numbers. Also, the leader has never lost." As she finished this, a look of awestruck came across everyone's face. "I entrust to you that you will be their downfall. Now, you have been given your mission, you may leave immediately." After finishing this, the others in the room bowed respectively and raced towards the village gates.

As Ichirou was about to follow, Tsunade approached him. "You can't forget this, can you? She said as she held out a Jounin vest. "No, I guess not." Ichirou said as he shed his Chuunin vest and donned the new one. "Now, you may go." She said smiling as Ichirou bolted out towards the village gates. As Ichirou caught up, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata smiled at seeing him in his new vest. "Congratulations!" they said to him, drawing a smile to Ichirou's face. "Thanks." He said as they raced off towards the border.

The trip took about four days, but as they approached a village on the border, they could see the village aflame. "Looks like we caught a lucky break, we found them." Ichirou stated calmly. As the others looked on, they too saw six figures leaving the flames and walking right towards them. "Looks like there are some more, let's get them." The biggest said, obviously the leader. "Hiashi, take the leader, you three take the three on the left, I'll take the two on the right." Ichirou ordered. Hiashi looked as if he was about to protest but the others were already leaping to their designated opponent. As Hiashi's eyes fell on the leader, the leader brandished a katana that rivaled the size of Hiashi himself. The fight began.

Naruto Rasenganed one into a wall, Hinata used her gentle-fist to make one drop to the floor unconscious. Sakura with her overly powerful fist, due to her training with Tsunade herself, pummeled one into a newly formed hole in the ground. Ichirou caught one in his arms and burned him with an immolation jutsu, causing him to fall to the ground and hit the other in the side with a flaming kunai, making him fall to the ground as well. As he looked up, he saw Hiashi fighting the leader, but not holding so well. Hiashi fell to a knee on the ground exhausted. The leader poised his katana for the final blow. The katana came crashing down towards Hiashi.

Hiashi felt pain then nothing as he fell. The leader shouted in triumph as the katana had pierced flesh. The smile across his face quickly dissipated as he realized what had happened. It was not Hiashi standing in front of him with a katana through his stomach. It was Ichirou. The leader tried to pull the katana out of him, but Ichirou grabbed the katana and pulled the leader towards him pulling the katana further into his stomach, increasing the blood flowing from his stomach massively. When he was standing near inches from the leader, he formed three signs with his right hand.

_Looks like this is the end. _Ichirou thought as he called "Sacrificial art: Explosion jutsu!" The explosion that occurred was massive, but Ichirou had made sure to push Hiashi far enough away that he was not caught in the blast. "ICHIROU!" Naruto called as the aftermath of the explosion ripped through the forest. As the smoke subsided, not one of the two was standing. Every inch of Ichirou's skin was covered in 2nd or 3rd degree burns. He was better off than his opponent. His opponent wasn't even recognizable. By the looks of it, the explosion came from Ichirou's skin, not from inside of him.

Sakura ran to him to check. She put her ear to his chest. _**Thump. **_"He's alive, but just barely." she called to the others bringing a sigh of relief from all of them. "Stand back, I need some space for this" she said as she place her hands over him and her hands started to glow with chakra as the burns became less severe. After a few moments, she fell to the ground. She did not have much chakra left in her. "He's fine for now, but we have to get him back to Konoha." She said with a relieved look on her face.

Ichirou woke to see nothing but white. _Great I knew it, it's all over. _Ichirou thought but not for more than a moment as he heard Naruto shouting "He's awake!" Ichirou opened his eyes again to see everyone, and I mean everyone, standing around him. The room was extremely cramped from all of the people in their. Tsunade pushed her way to the front of everyone. "All right people, it's time to go home. Visiting hours are now over." she said as everyone groaned and began to slowly leave the room.

All but Hiashi and Ichirou were left in the room. Hiashi said one simple sentence then left. When Ichirou heard this, he smiled. Just this one sentence made his whole life seem a lot better. With that sentenced lingering in his mind, he was graced by sleep. The one sentence was this. "All is forgiven"

A/N: Did you like that? Well, there is not going to be anymore on this. Maybe. I may write a sequel if I get enough requests, but that is if and only if. Either way, hoped you liked the story. Please review!


End file.
